Sengoku Pretty Cure
by Starmix03
Summary: In the Sengoku era of Japan, most female warriors became SengoCures to protect their clan. Oda Natsumi, greatest granddaughter of Oda Nobunaga became a SengoCure and she realized that the Sengoku era is more than a war...


**Sengoku Pretty Cure  
By Starmix03**

Hello everyone this is Starmix03. This is my first Pretty Cure fanseries published in FFN. This show will be different from most Pretty Cure series since there is more violence and there are no fairies. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_This is the Sengoku period. We were all enemies back then. We were formed into separate clans, and the strongest clan wins the war. _

The sounds of galloping horses were everywhere. 5 different clans were all fighting for the title of the strongest clan. The leaders were four girls from five clans. They were all charging to destroy each clan's army.

_This was a year-long war. We still don't know who will survive. Now, the war is starting…_

* * *

_(OP: "Iza! Sengoku Pretty Cure!" – Aya Ikeda ft. Shounan no Kaze)_

* * *

Edo. Or in other words, old-time Tokyo. Pagodas were seen everywhere in Edo, and most of them had emblems on the doors. One girl was walking silently through the silent neighborhood. She had straight red hair and from the looks, she is a miko princess from a clan.

_My name is Oda Natsumi, and I am Oda Nobunaga's greatest granddaughter, _narrated the girl named Oda Natsumi, who was still walking on the quiet neighborhood.

Natsumi went inside her clan's base camp, which was also her house. Inside, a woman had made hot tea and fresh raw fish for her.

"Natsumi, go and eat now. You shall get ready for the war," said the woman who was Natsumi's mother.

Natsumi took off her wooden slippers and bowed to her mother without saying anything. Then, she went to the table. "Thank you," said Natsumi, and then she slurped her tea.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Natsumi, who was in the middle of drinking her tea, got shocked until some of the tea spilled on her clothes.

"What was that?" asked Natsumi's father.

"That's the revenge from the Tokugawa clan," explained Natsumi. "I fought with its co-leader before, and since we won, he said that he would come back for revenge, and here it is. It's here."

"Go get them," said Natsumi's mother.

Natsumi grabbed her sword and she quickly wore her Sengoku war armor. "I'll be back," said Natsumi. "Be careful!" shouted Natsumi's mother, and Natsumi quickly ran to the battlefield.

* * *

**Episode 1  
**"The War Begins"  
Senso ga Hajimaru (戦争が始まる)

* * *

"Destroy the Oda clan!" commanded the Tokugawa clan's co-leader, Tokugawa Masao.

"We'll put a revenge on you too!" yelled the Oda clan's co-leader, Oda Keisuke, who was Natsumi's uncle.

"Charge!" yelled Masao and Keisuke together, as their armies charged to defeat each other. Natsumi, who was left behind was finally in the battlefield and she looked for her uncle.

"Uncle!" yelled Natsumi. "Natsumi!" yelled Keisuke, who was just about to ride his horse. "Natsumi, join them so we can defeat Masao's clan."

"OK!" said Natsumi, and Keisuke went down his horse and Natsumi rode Keisuke's horse, and finally, she joined in the war.

Tokugawa Masao, who wasn't really skillful in war and fighting, still tried to defeat the Oda army. But since he just started training, he was a little scared to charge the Oda army.

"Help me!" he yelled. Suddenly…

"Brother!" yelled a voice

Masao looked back, it was his little sister on a black horse. She was Tokugawa Iori. Although she is younger than Masao by 3 years, Iori has more experience in combat skills.

"Leave this to me," she said. Masao's horse took several steps back, and Iori was in front of her army. The Oda clan was confused why a girl became the leader. Until suddenly, Natsumi and Keisuke's horse started to charge. But she was shocked why a girl became the new leader. She didn't want to mind, but then Natsumi took out her sword and did a swordfight with Iori.

* * *

After the war, no one won. The entire Oda clan were exhausted. Sadly, 2 soldiers got killed in the war before, and no one in the Tokugawa clan got killed. Natsumi went back to her house.

"Natsumi!" said her mother named Oda Kyoko.

"Two soldiers are gone," said Natsumi. "And for some reason, the leader changed."

"WHAT!?" yelled the father named Oda Ryosuke, who was Keisuke's younger brother. Suddenly, the door of the house knocked. Natsumi opened the door. In fact, the person who knocked on the door was a person from the Maeda clan, the only clan that the Oda clan can trust. He was an old man and he brought a small box for Natsumi.

"Ms. Oda Natsumi. This is for you." said the old man as he gave the package to Natsumi. Without saying a word, the old man quickly closed the door. Natsumi was confused.

"What is it?" asked Ryosuke.

"I got this small package," answered Natsumi.

Kyoko quickly ran to Natsumi. "Could this be a…" she said with her trembling voice. Kyoko quickly opened the package. Inside, it was a brace with a small token next to it. "I KNEW IT!" she yelled. "Natsumi, you're a Pretty Cure!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Natsumi.

* * *

_(Eyecatch 1: Cure Samurai aimed her bow and arrow on the screen until it revealed Cure Musou blasting a cannon on the screen and finally Cure Maru blasting her gun on the screen and finaly, the 3 Cures posed with a tiny SenPre logo on the right.)  
(Eyecatch 2: Natsumi set a Sengoku Token on her Sengoku Brace and she closed the cover until there was an explosion. At the end, the 3 Cures laughed with the SenPre logo on the right.)_

* * *

"A P-Pretty Cure!?" said Natsumi. "I cannot take this thing!"

"Why?" asked Ryosuke.

"I don't even expect myself to be one!" said Natsumi.

"But I thought that you wanted to be one so this clan can get stronger?" said Kyoko.

"And this magical brace can make you a stronger leader." said Ryosuke.

"Fine…" said Natsumi. "I'll take it."

Natsumi went out of her house. But again, there was another war. This time, it's round 2 of the Tokugawa clan versus the Oda clan. Natsumi gasped. Suddenly, Keisuke called out.

"Natsumi!" shouted Keisuke.

"Uncle!" said Natsumi.

"Hurry up, the Tokugawa clan is going to destroy us!" said Keisuke.

"OK!"

In the battlefield, Tokugawa Masao is no longer the leader, as he is replaced by his younger sister Tokugawa Iori. Natsumi, who was the leader of the Oda clan, was ready to charge. Finally, the two clans attacked each other. Natsumi was also against Iori, although they didn't know each other.

"Are you the new leader!?" asked Natsumi.

"Yes, starting from today, I am Tokugawa clan's leader!" said Iori.

Suddenly, there was a severe shake on the ground. Everyone noticed it. "What's going on!?" said Natsumi. Until finally, there was a monster that came out from the ground and it was between Iori and Natsumi.

"A Yamikage!" yelled Iori. All the soldiers of the Tokugawa clan stopped fighting with the Oda clan and the soldiers prepared their weapons to attack the Yamikage.

"Those stuff…" said Natsumi. She heard about Yamikages. According to legends, Yamikages are monsters, and a mysterious clan usually turns people into Yamikages. But we still don't know who made the Yamikages.

Suddenly, Natsumi remembered something. Luckily, she wore her Sengoku Brace. Although the people around her were struggling to destroy the Yamikage, Iori was nowhere to be found. She had ran away.

"Everyone, run!" commanded Natsumi. Since she is the leader, everyone disciplined. The entire Oda and Tokugawa clan had ran away, except for Natsumi. "I know how to use this thing," said Natsumi, and she started to transform.

Natsumi opened her Sengoku Brace and she set her transformation Sengoku Token in it.

"Pretty Cure, Taisen Henshin!"

Natsumi closed her Sengoku Brace and then she tapped the brace.

"Grand Power of Survival, Cure Samurai!"

Finally, Natsumi is a Pretty Cure. She didn't react or anything, but she just attacked the Yamikage all by herself. Since her dress is also equipped with a sword, Cure Samurai used it to attack the Yamikage. "Not bad…" said Samurai.

"Yamikageee!" yelled the Yamikage.

"I see your problem, mister," said Samurai, as she took out another Sengoku Token.

Samurai set her Weapon Sengoku Token on her Sengoku Brace, and then she closed it. Finally, Samurai tapped the brace, making a bow and arrow to come out.

"Iza! Hono Yumiya!"

Samurai pulled the bow backwards.  
"Pretty Cure, Bakuhatsu Bakugeki-ki!"

The energy blast aimed at the Yamikage, but it wasn't purified yet.

"Iza, Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!"

"Yamikageeee!"

After the Yamikage was defeated, Samurai realized. "Is this… real? Am I actually a Pretty Cure?" she said. But suddenly, another Yamikage appeared out of nowhere!

Samurai started to charge. But suddenly, there was an unknown power.

"Pretty Cure, Shuryudan Satsuei!"  
"Iza, Shutsujin! Ei, Ei Oh!"

The other Yamikage was purified, but Cure Samurai didn't defeat it.

"Who are you?" asked Samurai. The warrior who stepped forwards was the person who defeated the second Yamikage.

"You must be a SengoCure. We all are." said the warrior who has purple and black as her theme color. Finally, the warrior escaped since she used smokescreen so Samurai couldn't see.

"Who… is she?"

* * *

_(ED: "Take the Stage" – BABYMETAL)_

* * *

Next Episode Preview

Natsumi: That warrior from yesterday, who could she be?  
Iori: And what are you talking about?  
Natsumi: Nothing! I think I'm dreaming!  
?: Hello!  
Natsumi: And who is this girl?  
?: I'm your mentor! Nice to meet you!  
Natsumi: What are you talking about!?  
Next time on Sengoku Pretty Cure: "2 New Unexpected Guests" _Take the stage with us!_

**Glossary of this episode:**  
Iza, Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh! = Take the Field! Hip Hip Hooray!  
Pretty Cure, Taisen Henshin! = Pretty Cure, War Transformation!  
Pretty Cure, Bakuhatsu Bakugeki-ki! = Pretty Cure, Explosion Bomber!  
Pretty Cure, Shuryudan Satsuei! = Pretty Cure, Grenade Shoot!  
Yamikage = Dark Shadow  
Hono Yumiya = Flame Bow and Arrow


End file.
